Aléjate
by DaniBeltran28
Summary: Post cap 1x13. Quiza Alec y Clary no quedaron en buenos términos después de todo y mas si la pequeña pelirroja pone en riesgo a cierto brujo.
Esta idea surguio de la nada... jejejeje... Este fic es post cap 1x13!

Es mi idea de como seguiría la serie, osea historia mia peor personajes no!... Por desgracia :( ... Ellos pertenecen a Ed Decter y a Cassi Clare! :)

Espero les guste... Dejen reviews... den follow y fav! :)

Besitos!

* * *

 _ **Aléjate de él**_

Después de despertar a Joselyn, Magnus quedo agotado y Alec fue el único que se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto mientras tomaba a Magnus en sus brazos como la primera vez que ayudaron a Luke.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansado. El hechizo de Joselyn era más fuerte de lo que había pensado- dijo algo cansado.

-Ven te llevo a tu casa para que descanses- dijo el más alto, mientras llevaba a Magnus hasta la puerta del instituto.

-Puedo hacer un portal hasta mi casa no es necesario que…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Sí, sé que puedes pero no. Yo te llevo- insistió Alec.

Mientras iban en el taxi, Magnus recargo su cabeza del hombro del menor mientras cerraba los ojos, de verdad estaba más cansado de lo que había pensado. Solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir un poco. El Libro Blanco estaba en su regazo y sus manos descansaban sobre él, de repente sintió una mano cálida rodeando la suya.

Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando hacia Alexander.

-Ya estamos por llegar- le dijo mientras le daba un ligero beso en la frente al brujo.

Ya en el loft de Magnus, Alec dejo el Libro Blanco encima de la mesa y llevo a Magnus hasta su habitación.

-Gracias Alexander- dijo Magnus cuando ya estaba recostado en la cama.

-¿Necesitas mi fuerza? Sabes que puedes tomar la que quieras- dijo ofreciendo sus manos al mayor.

-No estoy bien de verdad, solo necesito dormir un poco es todo- contesto Magnus con los ojos cerrado a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Está bien, volveré al instituto a ver como esta todo por allá y regreso más tarde ¿está bien?- Alec se inclinó a un lado de la cama de Magnus para quedar a su altura.

-Está bien, estaré aquí esperándote- decía más dormido que despierto- Pero antes que te vayas, quiero mi beso de despedida- rio abriendo un ojo.

-Pensé que estabas muy cansado- dijo Alec viéndolo divertido.

-No para eso, quiero mi beso- hizo un puchero tan tierno que fue imposible para Alec resistirse.

Los labios de Magnus tenían un sabor único y adictivo sumándole el hecho de que eran muy suaves y para qué negarlo desde que lo beso en la boda enfrente de todos solo pensaba en volver a besar sus labios. A pesar de que hace unas horas el chico vio a Camille besando a Magnus, él sabía muy bien que la vampira solo quería provocarlo y como le había dicho Magnus, el brujo ya no sentía nada por su exnovia y Alec le creía.

Fue un beso corto pero lleno de muchos sentimientos.

-Volveré en cuanto pueda- susurro sobre los labios del brujo.

-Buenas noches Alexander- dijo Magnus ya dormido.

Antes de salir de la habitación le dio una última mirada a Magnus. De verdad se veía exhausto, lo dejara dormir bastante.

Por otra parte en el instituto Clary estaba a parte con Isabelle y Simon mientras veía a su madre abrazada de Luke.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Simon.

-Ahora necesitamos encontrar a Jace- dijo Clary mientras revivía una y otra vez la imagen de Jace atravesando el portal junto a Valentine- No sabemos a dónde fueron.

-Necesitamos rastrearlos, pero debemos hacerlo rápido antes que vayan más lejos-dijo Izzy.

-Peor al no tener una idea de donde están será más difícil- agrego Clary.

-Quizá Magnus pueda, ahora que tiene el Libro Blanco. Debe haber un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para rastrarlos- opino Simon.

-Sí, debe haber algo ahí dentro que pueda servir- coincido Izzy.

-Pero ¿Dónde está Magnus?-pregunto Clary.

-Ya debió irse a su casa- dijo Simon.

-Pero debemos hacer esto sin que Alec sepa, primero hablemos con Magnus directamente-dijo Clary- conociendo a Alec pondrá trabas en algo.

Los tres voltearon cuando vieron a Alec caminar hacia la oficina principal.

-Bien si vamos a donde Magnus vamos ahora- dijo Izzy.

Las dos cazadoras y el vampiro salieron rápido del instituto directo al hogar del brujo.

Magnus quien había recuperado algo de su fuerzo oyó pasos en su hogar, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pensando que era Alexander quien había regresado.

-¿Alexander?- pregunto al salir de su habitación pero para su decepción no se encontró a su chico sino a dos cazadoras y al vampiro- ¡Ah! Son ustedes- dijo decepcionado mientras se dirigía a su sillón.

-También nos alegra verte- contesto Simon.

-¿Qué paso galletita? A que debo la bella visita tuya y de Izzy- dijo Magnus ignorando olímpicamente a Simon.

-Queríamos saber si en el Libro Blanco había algo que nos ayudara a rastrear a Jace- pidió Clary- Necesitamos encontrarlo Magnus.

El brujo vio la desesperación en los ojos de ambas chicas, sabía que las chicas querían encontrar a su hermano.

-De acuerdo, veré que encuentro- se levantó y fue en busca del libro, pero antes de llegar a él se dio la vuelta- Peor antes déjenme adivinar ¿Alexander no sabe nada de esto, verdad?

-Pues…-empezó Clary.

-Mi hermano no lo hubiera aprobado. El primero piensa con lógica antes de hacer las cosas, nosotros solo queremos encontrar a Jace lo antes posible- dijo Isabelle- Solo ayúdanos esta ultima vez por favor-rogo la chica.

Magnus lo pensó por un momento.

-De acuerdo, pero te recuerdo que tú y el rubio tienen una deuda conmigo que aumentara a mas diamantes- dijo Magnus mientras empezaba a buscar en el libro.

-¿De qué diamantes habla?-pregunto Clary bajito a Isabelle.

-Una pequeña deuda que tengo con mi cuñado- respondió Izzy.

-Me alegra que ya me consideres tu cuñado querida- sonrió Magnus- Aquí hay algo, puedo intentarlo solo con mi magia, pero si no funciona necesitare de algunos ingredientes y no, no se consiguen en la farmacia Sheldon- dijo hacia Simon.

-Simon

-Como sea. ¿Tienen algo de Jonathan aquí?- pregunto Magnus.

-Sí, toma- Clary le paso la sudadera gris de Jace.

-Bien servirá.

El brujo toma la prenda entre sus manos y empezó con el canto en una lengua diferente. Sus manos se iluminaron con las ya conocidas chispas azules y se concentró en encontrar al chico Wayland. No lo veía con claridad al chico rubio pero era muy difícil algo le impedía ver con claridad. Empujo un poco más a su magia para tratar de ver mejor, pero aun no recuperaba del todo sus fuerzas.

Trato de llevar su magia al límite, pero colapso y perdió la poca visón que tenia de Jace.

-No… no puedo verlo bien-dijo cansado, no sabía en que momento había terminado en el sillón- Esta en algún… en algún sitio rodeado de agua.

-¿Pero pudiste ver algo?- pregunto Clary desesperada.

-Clary- llamo Izzy, ella podía ver que Magnus no estaba bien.

-Y ate dije no mucho, en caso tal necesito algunos ingredientes para poder hacer mejor un hechizo de rastreo.

-Dime cuales son y nosotros iremos- dijo la pelirroja decidida.

Magnus como pudo escribió lo que necesitaba. Sabía que n podría hacer el hechizo estaba demasiado débil, pero debía intentarlo.

Las cazadoras y el vampiro salieron a toda prisa.

-Clary- llamo Izzy a su amiga cuando salieron del departamento.

-¿Qué?

-No creo que sea buena idea Clary-dijo.

-¿Qué? Iz te necesito conmigo para encontrar a Jace, con esto lo podremos encontrar- dijo levantando la lista.

-Sí, no lo niego. ¿Pero no viste a Magnus? está débil- insistió la pelinegra.

-Se recuperará pronto lo sé, mientras buscamos los ingredientes. Tenemos que encontrar a Jace.

Clary estaba cegada por querer encontrar a Jace, estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que cuando su madre o peor.

-Bien vamos-dijo Isabelle no muy segura, sabía que iba a terminar mal.

Mientras en el apartamento Magnus cayó desmayado en el sofá a causa de tanto agotamiento.

Alec, salió de la oficina principal y fue a la zona principal del instituto. Le llamo la atención de no ver a su hermana ni a Clary por ningún lado, incluso Simon había desaparecido.

-Salieron como hace una hora- le dijo Luke quien pasaba a su lado.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-No estoy seguro, pero oí que mencionaron a Magnus

El cazador no respondió y salió directo a la salida del instituto. Corrió las calles que lo separaban del hogar del brujo, tuvo un pequeño flash back del día que ayudo a Magnus a salvar a Luke.

Cuando vio el edificio aumento la carrera y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Al entrar al departamento casi se le cae el al piso, Magnus estaba totalmente desmayado encima del sofá.

-¡Magnus!-grito dirigiéndose al brujo.

Lo tomo en sus brazos pero este no reaccionaba.

-¡Magnus por el ángel despierta!- lo llamo mientras lo sacudía un poco.- ¡Vamos despierta!

Magnus gruño un poco y entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Alexander?- lo llamo con voz débil.

-Gracias Raziel- susurro poniendo su frente contra la de Magnus para después besarla- Ven toma mi mano- acomodo mejor al brujo entre sus brazos y lo obligo a tomar su mano- Toma toda la fuerza que necesites, es tuya.

El brujo sintió la energía del nephilim correr entre sus venas y como su núcleo de energía se iba recuperando de a poco. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente consiente, puedo enfocar con claridad el rostro de su amado chico, sus ojos avellanas estaban enfocados en el llenos de preocupación.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto el más alto cuando sus miradas chocaron.

-Si ya estoy mejor. Gracias- susurró mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Alec. Este lo abrazo y lo alzo para llevarlo a su cama donde lo dejo durmiendo. Estuvo un rato más a su lado pero decidió salir para tomar un poco de agua.

Cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación llegaron Clary, Izzy y Simon quienes parecían que hubieran corrido una maratón.

-¿Dónde está Magnus?-pregunto Clary al no ver a su amigo en el sillón.

Alec no contesto de inmediato solo se quedó viendo a Clary quien traía algo en la mano, era una bolsa de lana.

-¿Qué es lo que hay ahí?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Cuando Alec se ponía en esa posición y subía a toda su altura era realmente intimidante.

-Nada…-titubeo Clary tratando de esconder la bolsa a sus espaldas.

Al ver la cara de Clary y la de su hermana, Alec comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Ustedes hicieron que Magnus se pusiera así?- grito logrando que todos brincaran un poco a causa del susto.

-Hermano…-empezó Izzy.

-No hables Isabelle. Magnus está mal, lo encontré desmayado en el sillón ¿En qué rayos estaban pensando?

-Solo queremos encontrar a Jace, y tu como su parabatai deberías estar tratando de encontrarlo también- respondió Clary firme.

-¡Claro que quiero encontrar a Jace! ¡Pero tampoco pondré en riesgo la vida de Magnus!- señalo hacia la habitación- Cuando lo deje aquí lo deje durmiendo ya que estaba débil por despertar a **tu** madre- señalo a Clary- y ahora quieren encontrar a Jace a cuesta de la energía de Magnus, le di parte de mi energía para que por lo menos durmiera un poco ¿A caso no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos Clarissa?

-Claro que sí, pero necesitamos encontrar a Jace. Magnus lo vio y…

-Y yo no voy a dejar que te le acerques a Magnus hasta que esté en condiciones de volver a trabajar- le corto Alec.

Clary estaba furiosa, era increíble que Alec no quisiera encontrar a Jace, en un impulso algo estúpido de su parte paso de largo la guardia de Alec y se dirigió a la habitación del brujo. Claro está que Alec no le iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente.

Se movió a una velocidad increíble que ni el propio Simon lo vio venir.

Alec agarro por el brazo a Clary y la estampo contra la pared más cerca y puso una daga serafín en su cuello.

-¡Alec!-grito Isabelle sorprendida por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor. Ella solo había visto ese lado impulsivo de su hermano en dos oportunidades y en ambas Magnus estaba involucrado.

Simon quería reaccionar y golpear a Alec pero sabía que no lastimaría a Clary y el tampoco creía tener oportunidad con Alec.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras de Magnus, Clarissa!-dijo con voz contenida aun apuntando con la daga el cuello de la pequeña pelirroja- ¡Déjalo en paz!

-¡Alec!- volvió a gritar Isabelle y esta vez Alec dejo ir a Clary.

La más baja veía al chico desconcertada, jamás pensó que Alec fuera tan agresivo.

-¡Ven vamos!- Izzy tomo a Clary del brazo y se la llevó al fondo de la habitación para que su hermano se calmara. Simon se acercó hasta él.

-Si vuelves a amenazar a Clary…

-A mí no me amenaces vampiro- contesto Alec aun molesto- Así como a ti te importa Clary, a mí me importa Magnus y no voy a dejar que lo utilicen a su antojo.

-Pero estamos hablando de tu parabatai.

-Sí, pero Jace decidió por él. También quiero encontrarlo, pero de momento me interesa es la salud de Magnus, es todo- termino el cazador entrando al cuarto de Magnus, dejando al vampiro con la palabra en la boca.

Horas más tarde cuando Magnus despertó, lo primero que vio fue al su hermoso cazador sentado en la cama a su lado.

-Hola-sonrió un poco mientras bostezaba.

-También estoy molesto contigo ¿lo sabes, no?- dijo Alec viendo a Magnus desde arriba. El brujo arrugo la cara ante el comentario, él sabía muy bien que esto venia.

-¿No lo olvidaras con un simple lo siento, verdad?

-No.

-Clary necesitaba mi ayuda y…

-Pero a costa de tu vida, no niego que también quiero encontrar a Jace. Pero muy bien sabía que estabas débil y aun así insistes en hacer hechizos poderosos. No sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi tirado en el sofá, pensé… pensé que…

Magnus se levantó y abrazo a su chico angustiado.

-Estoy bien Alexander- susurró a su oído y sintió los brazos de Alec deslizarse por su cintura y pagarlo más a él.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así por favor- pidió Alec. Se separaron y Magnus tomo el rostro del menor y unió sus labios.

Magnus desde que Alec lo beso en la boda se volvió adicto a sus labios, era una droga que quería probar hasta su último aliento. El beso se volvió más intenso, Magnus se fue recostado en la cama atrayendo a Alec con él. Alec se apoyó en sus codos pero pego el resto de su cuerpo al del brujo. Magnus metió su lengua en la boca del cazador y empezó a explorar toda la cavidad. Sus lenguas batallaban una guerra que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Estaban tan metidos en el beso que no se dieron cuenta cuando Clary entro a la habitación. Al ver a la pareja se sonrojo, pero necesitaba hablar con ambos. Carraspeo llamando la atención de ambos, quienes se separaron lentamente.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes- pidió la chica.

Alec se separó de Magnus pero aun así se mantuvo cerca.

-Quería disculparme con ambos, creo que mis ganas de encontrar a Jace me cegaron y puse en riesgo tu vida Magnus- empezó viendo a su amigo. -Lo siento.

-Te perdono galletita, también fue insensato de mi parte sabiendo que estaba débil. Creo que a veces el título de Gran Brujo se me sube a la cabeza- bromeo el brujo haciendo que la chica riera.

-También quería disculparme contigo Alec, tienes razón en ocasiones no pienso la consecuencia de mis actos y sé que Magnus es importante para ti y no debimos hacer que hiciera el hechizo de rastreo- dijo viendo al más alto.

-También me disculpo por lo anterior- dijo Alec serio pero lo decía de corazón.

-Descuida, es agradable ver que defiendes lo quieres, aunque eso implique ponerme una daga en el cuello- rio la pequeña- Dejare que ambos descansen.

Y sin más salió del cuarto.

-¿Pusiste una daga en el cuello de Clary?-pregunto impactado Magnus viendo a su nephilim, mientras volvía a su lado.

-No iba a dejar que se acercara a ti- contesto encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó a un lado de Magnus y lo rodeo con sus brazos haciendo que el gran brujo descansara en su pecho.

-Es bueno saber que ahora tengo mi propio guardaespaldas y uno muy alto y sexy- rió feliz Magnus mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Alec, para que unos momentos mas tardes ambos cayeran en un profundo sueño en los brazos del otro.

* * *

P.D: Para aquellos que leyeron los libros saben del golpezote que le dio Alec a Clary y su amenaza! xD

En la serie me gusto no lo voy a negar... Pero es que en el libro es épica esta parte para mi! jejejeje

Y si la verdad en la serie me imagino a un Alec un poco mas cariñoso y protector con Magnus desde el principio! 3

Espero les gustara!


End file.
